Threaded connectors are used for connecting radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables to mating stationary RF connectors. Examples of such threaded RF coaxial connectors include hex F compression connectors, Subminiature version A (SMA) connectors, reverse polarity SMA (RSMA) connectors, Subminiature version C (SMC) connectors, and SSMA connectors. Often multiple RF coaxial cables are connected to stationary RF connectors in adjacent relationship to each other. Open-ended wrenches have been used in the past to engage and turn a threaded RF connector relative to a corresponding stationary threaded fitting so as to connect or disconnect the RF connector and its RF coaxial cable from the stationary RF fitting. Where multiple threaded connectors and fittings are engaged next to each other, the range of motion of an open-end wrench to rotate a given connector is physically limited by the presence of adjacent connectors and RF coaxial lines. Thus, when connecting and disconnecting threaded RF coaxial electrical connectors in close adjacent relationship to each other, an open-end wrench often can often only be rotated by about ⅓ of a turn at time due to interference from adjacent connected RF coaxial cables. Range of motion of an open-ended wrench can also be limited in other hard to access locations.